sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σελήνη \Δορυφόρος
Σελήνη Moon, φεγγάρι thumb|300px| [[Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| Θάλασσες [[Σελήνης ]] Σελήνη Γη ---- The moon’s orbit by Max Tegmark: ---- We can equivalently think of the moon as a position in space that changes over time (right), or as an unchanging spiral shape in spacetime (left), corresponding to a mathematical structure. The snapshots of space (right) are simply horizontal slices of spacetime (left). To keep things legible, I have drawn the orbit much smaller than to scale and made several simplifications. To get snapshots of space (right) from spacetime (left), you simply make horizontal slices through spacetime at the times you are interested in. ]] [[image:Satellites-02-goog.jpg|thumb|thumb|300px| Πλανητικοί Δορυφόροι του Ηλιακού Συστήματος ---- Δορυφόροι Γης Σελήνη ---- Δορυφόροι Άρεως Δείμος Φόβος ---- Δορυφόροι Διός Ιώ Ευρώπη Γανυμήδης Καλλιστώ ---- Δορυφόροι Κρόνου Μίμας Εγκέλαδος Τηθύς Διώνη Υπερίων Άτλας Ιαπετός Φοίβη Προμηθεύς Επιμηθεύς Πανδώρα Μεθώνη ---- Δορυφόροι Ουρανού Πούκος Μιράνδη Άρειλος Άμβρειλος Τιτανίς Οβερών ---- Δορυφόροι Ποσειδώνος Τρίτων Νηρηίς Ναϊάς Πρωτεύς ---- Δορυφόροι Πλούτωνος Χάρων Ύδρα Νυξ Στυξ ---- Τεχνητός Δορυφόρος Πύραυλος Διαστημοσυσκευή ]] thumb|300px| Γαλάζια [[Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| Γαλάζια [[Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Σελήνη Πρόγραμμα Apollo-17 ]] thumb|300px| [[Σελήνη Πρόγραμμα Apollo-11 ]] thumb|300px| Υποθετικό μελλοντικό "τυπικό" Διεθνές [[Ερευνητικό Κέντρο στην Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| Υποθετική μελλοντική [[Διαστημική Βάση στην Σελήνη ]] Αστροναυτικού Σταθμού στην Σελήνη]] thumb|300px| Υποθετική μελλοντική [[Διαστημική Βάση στην Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| [[φάση|Φάσεις της Σελήνης ]] thumb|300px| [[φάση|Φάσεις της Σελήνης ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορός στην Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλιακή Έκλειψη ]] thumb|300px| Υποθετική μελλοντική [[Διαστημική Βάση στην Σελήνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Σελήνη \Δορυφόρος |Σελήνη ]] - Ένας δορυφόρος του Ηλιακού Συστήματος και περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον πλανήτη Γη. Εισαγωγή Η Σελήνη είναι (ο μοναδικός) φυσικός δορυφόρος της Γης και ο πέμπτος μεγαλύτερος Φυσικός Δορυφόρος του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Έλαβε το όνομά του από την Σελήνη, αρχαιοελληνική θεά. Λέγεται επίσης «Φεγγάρι» στη δημοτική γλώσσα, λιγότερο επίσημα ή ποιητικά. Αποτελείται από στερεά υλικά με σύσταση παρόμοια με αυτή της Γης. Είναι το φωτεινότερο σώμα στην Ουράνια Σφαίρα μετά τον Ήλιο, επειδή είναι και το πλησιέστερο Ουράνιο Σώμα στη Γη. Εξ' αιτίας αυτής της εγγύτητας, η Σελήνη ασκεί ισχυρή Βαρυτική Επίδραση στη Γη (παλιρροϊκή αλληλεπίδραση), προκαλώντας φαινόμενα όπως οι παλίρροιες, αλλά και επηρεάζοντας τον άξονα περιστροφής της. Αστρονομικά δεδομένα Η μέση απόσταση Γης - Σελήνης είναι 384.403 χιλιόμετρα (παρατηρείται ότι αυτή η απόσταση αυξάνεται κατά περίπου 0.2 εκατοστά ανά μήνα και αυτό συμβαίνει λόγω των παλιρροϊκών δυνάμεων). Η διάμετρος της Σελήνης είναι 3.476 χιλιόμετρα (περίπου το 1/4 της γήινης). Η βαρύτητα στην επιφάνεια της Σελήνης έχει ένταση ίση με το 1/6 περίπου αυτής της Γης. Περιστρέφεται στον ελαφρώς κεκλιμένο άξονά της σε 27 ημέρες 7 ώρες και 43 λεπτά, ακριβώς στον ίδιο χρόνο που διαρκεί η τροχιακή περιφορά της γύρω από τη Γη. Αυτός ο συντονισμός είναι και ο λόγος που από τη Γη βλέπουμε πάντα την ίδια όψη της, κάτι που οφείλεται στην βαρυτική έλξη από τη Γη. Η Γη και η Σελήνη, από βαρυτικής άποψης, θεωρούνται ένα ενιαίο σώμα με κοινό βαρυτικό κέντρο. Συνέπεια των παραπάνω είναι ότι ορατό στη Γη είναι το 59% της επιφάνειάς της. Οι εκλείψεις Ηλίου προκαλούνται από τη Σελήνη, όταν αυτή διέρχεται φαινομενικά έμπροσθεν του Ηλίου, σκιάζοντας μέρος της Γης, αντίθετα με τις εκλείψεις Σελήνης που προκαλούνται ομοίως από τον πλανήτη Γη. Σχηματισμός Αρκετοί μηχανισμοί έχουν προταθεί για το σχηματισμό της Σελήνης 4,527 ± 0,010 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν, περίπου 30-50 εκατομμύρια έτη μετά τον σχηματισμό του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Σε αυτούς τους μηχανισμούς περιλαμβάνονται: *η αποκοπή της Σελήνης από το φλοιό της Γης από φυγόκεντρες δυνάμεις, η οποία θα απαιτούσε υπερβολικά μεγάλη αρχική ταχύτητα περιστροφής της Γης, *η βαρυτική σύλληψη μίας προσχηματισμένης Σελήνης, η οποία θα απαιτούσε ανέφικτα εκτεταμένη ατμόσφαιρα της Γης να διαχέει την ενέργεια της στο σημείο που διέρχεται η Σελήνη, και *τη συνδημιουργία της Γης και της Σελήνης από τον αρχέγονο δίσκο προσαύξησης, το οποίο, όμως, δεν εξηγεί την έλλειψη του μεταλλικού σιδήρου στον Γήινο Δορυφόρο. Αυτές οι υποθέσεις, επίσης, δεν μπορούν να εξηγήσουν την υψηλή στροφορμή στο σύστημα Γης-Σελήνης. Ο πλέον πιθανός μηχανισμός είναι η σύγκρουση ενός Πλανήτη με τη νεαρή Γη. Μετά τη σύγκρουση τα σωματίδια που εκτινάχθηκαν στο Διάστημα τέθηκαν σε τροχιά περί την Γη και στο τέλος σχημάτισαν τη Σελήνη. Οι γιγάντιες συγκρούσεις πιστεύεται ότι ήταν συνήθεις στις αρχές του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Προσομοιώσεις σε ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή που αναπαράγουν μία τεράστια σύγκρουση είναι συνεπείς με τις μετρήσεις της στροφορμής του συστήματος Γης-Σελήνης, και το μικρό μέγεθος του πυρήνα της Σελήνης. Δείχνουν επίσης ότι το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της Σελήνης προήλθε από σύγκρουση, όχι από την πρωτο-Γη. Ωστόσο, οι μετεωρίτες δείχνουν ότι και άλλα εσωτερικά σώματα του ηλιακού συστημάτος, όπως ο Άρης και η Εστία έχουν πολύ διαφορετικές συγκεντρώσεις όσον αφορά τα ισότοπα του οξυγόνου και του βολφραμίου από τη Γη, ενώ η Γη και η Σελήνη έχουν σχεδόν ταυτόσημες ισοτοπικές συνθέσεις. Μετά την ανάμειξη του εξατμιθέντος υλικού κατά τη διαμόρφωσης της Γης και της Σελήνης θα μπορούσε να εξισωθούν οι ισοτοπικές συνθέσεις τους, αν και αυτό συζητείται. Εξερεύνηση Το 1969, οι Neil Armstrong και Buzz Aldrin κατά την αποστολή Απόλλων 11 του διαστημικού προγράμματος «Απόλλων» (Apollo) έγιναν οι πρώτοι άνθρωποι που πάτησαν στην επιφάνεια της Σελήνης. Ακολούθησαν άλλοι δέκα αστροναύτες κατά τις αποστολές Απόλλων 12, Απόλλων 14, Απόλλων 15, Απόλλων 16 και τελευταία την Απόλλων 17 το 1972. Η επιστροφή του ανθρώπου στη Σελήνη προβλέπεται περίπου το 2020, με το Πρόγραμμα Ωρίων της NASA, ενώ υπάρχουν σχέδια για επανδρωμένη αποστολή και από τους Κινέζους. Στις 13 Νοεμβρίου 2009 η NASA ανακοίνωσε ότι η αποστολή LCROSS, με μια ελεγχόμενη συντριβή συσκευής στον νότιο πόλο της σελήνης κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει σημαντικές ποσότητες ύδατος. Κινήσεις Οι βασικές κινήσεις της Σελήνης είναι δύο: *Κινείται γύρω από τη Γη σε ελλειπτική τροχιά και συμπληρώνει μια περιφορά περί το κέντρο της σε 29,53 ημέρες. Ο χρόνος αυτός ονομάζεται συνοδικός μήνας. * Επίσης περιστρέφεται περί τον άξονά της και συμπληρώνει μια ιδιοπεριστροφή σε 27,3 ημέρες. Ο χρόνος αυτός ονομάζεται αστρικός μήνας. Το αποτέλεσμα των δύο αυτών κινήσεων είναι η Σελήνη να εμφανίζει προς την Γη πάντοτε την ίδια πλευρά. Το φαινόμενο αυτό ονομάζεται Σύγχρονη Περιστροφή της Σελήνης και οφείλεται στην εξίσωση των χρόνων της περιφοράς της περί την Γη και της περιστροφής περί τον άξονά της. Αστρολογία Σύμφωνα με την Αστρολογία, η Σελήνη είναι κυβερνήτης του Καρκίνου. Γεωμορφώματα Θάλασσες (Πεδιάδες) * Νότια Θάλασσα * Θάλασσα Χάμπολντ * Θάλασσα Κρίσεων * Θάλασσα Γαλήνης * Θάλασσα Ατμών * Θάλασσα Γονιμότητας * Θάλασσα Ψύχους * Θάλασσα Νέκταρος * Θάλασσα Νεφών * Θάλασσα Βροχών * Θάλασσα Ηρεμίας * Θάλασσα Νήσων * Θάλασσα Υγρασίας * Θάλασσα Μόσχας * Θάλασσα Ευφυίας * Ανατολική Θάλασσα * Θάλασσα Σμύθιος * Θάλασσα Αφρού * Θάλασσα Κυμάτων * Θάλασσα Άκρου Έλη * Βάλτος Σήψης * Βάλτος Ύπνου * Βάλτος Επιδημιών Λίμνες * Λίμνη Θέρους * Λίμνη Φθινοπώρου * Λίμνη Καλοσύνης * Λίμνη Λύπης * Λίμνη Υπεροχής * Λίμνη Ευτυχίας * Λίμνη Χαράς * Λίμνη Χειμώνα * Λίμνη Απαλότητας * Λίμνη Πολυτέλειας * Λίμνη Θανάτου * Λίμνη Λησμοσύνης * Λίμνη Εμπάθειας * Λίμνη Εμμονής * Λίμνη Ερημίας * Λίμνη Ονείρων * Λίμνη Φόβου * Λίμνη Ελπίδας * Λίμνη Χρόνου * Λίμνη Άνοιξης Δεν Αναγνωρίζονται * Θάλασσα Ονείρων * Άγνωστη Θάλασσα * Νέα Θάλασσα (Νοτιοανατολικά του κρατήρα του Πλουτάρχου) * Θάλασσα Στρούβε (Κοντά στον κρατήρα του Μεσσάλα) * Μικρή Θάλασσα (Αμέσως στα ανατολικά του Ινγκχιράμι) Όρη * Σεληνιακά Απέννινα Όρη * Οροσειρά Ρουκ Ωκεανοί * Ωκεανός Καταιγίδων Κρατήρες * Κοπέρνικος * Ίππαρχος * Αναξαγόρας * Άτλας * Μπίρκοφ * Δημοσθένης * Planck * Dirac * Ερατοσθένης * Φερμά * Ηρακλής * Αντωνιάδης * Αρίσταρχος * Αριαδαίος * Ευκτήμων Κόλποι * Κόλπος Αγάπης * Κόλπος Επιτυχίας * Κεντρικός Κόλπος * Κόλπος Αρμονίας * Κόλπος Βαναυσότητας * Κόλπος Εμπιστοσύνης * Κόλπος Τιμής * Κόλπος Ίριδας (Ουράνιου Τόξου) * Κόλπος Λούνικ * Κόλπος Δροσιάς * Βράζων Κόλπος Φάσεις Σελήνης * Νέα Σελήνη * Αύξων Μηνίσκος * Πρώτο Σεληνιακό Τέταρτο * Αύξων Αμφίκυρτος * Πανσέληνος * Φθίνων Αμφίκυρτος * Τελευταίο Σεληνιακό Τέταρτο * Φθίνων Μηνίσκος Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ήλιος * Ηλιακό Σύστημα * Σεληνιακό Ημερολόγιο * Φυσικός Δορυφόρος * Γη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * Αφιέρωμα στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Αριζόνα * Πληροφορίες για το φεγγάρι στο NSSDC της NASA * Project Apollo Archive: σελίδα με πληροφορίες και πολυμέσα για το Πρόγραμμα Απόλλων * Οι φάσεις της Σελήνης (Φωτογραφίες) Category:Δορυφόροι Ηλιακού Συστήματος